


Liar Liar

by Cezaria



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Spoilers, shuake, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezaria/pseuds/Cezaria
Summary: Set after events of the game. Akechi is gone, and during the second year at Yongenjaya, Akira starts imagining things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liar Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288069) by きとろん. 



> READ FIRST  
> This story was written by my good friend きとろん and is probably my favorite work by her. I urge you to go click on that link to the original and give her a thumbs up or bookmark if you have a Pixiv account. I take no credit for any part of this story other than translation efforts. I really wanted to share this with English-speaking fans. I've already gotten her permission and I will translate any comments this gets for her as well.
> 
> If you say nice things, please say it to きとろん. If you find it kind of difficult or awkward to read, it's because the original fic is in Japanese which has a different nuance to English. I'm only a so-so translator and writer, though I did my best. Please pass compliments to the original author. Thank you!

“Good afternoon, Kurusu.”

 

“Welcome, Miss Sae.”

 

This was the second summer where Akira stayed at Leblanc.

 

The hanging bell gave a crisp ringing sound as Sae enters the cafe. Silently, she observes as Akira expertly brews a cup of coffee.

 

First, wait for the boiling water to settle, then slowly and deliberately pour the water into the powdered beans. The powder expands, and steam rises with a gentle hum. Akira narrows his eyes as the scent of coffee fills the air.

 

After waiting for a while, he carefully pours water once more, doing exactly as Sojiro had instructed. Akira waited patiently for the water to filter through, then poured again. Sojiro had also instructed not to let the water filter completely as that would disrupt the flavor. However, the person Akira was brewing for quite enjoys the complicated taste, so he waits until the final drop lands into the cup.

 

The finished Leblanc blend was Akechi’s favorite.

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Akechi. I’ve improved a lot, I think this will suit your tastes.” Akira smiles as he places the cup onto the counter at the same spot where Akechi always used to sit.

 

As a matter of fact, Akira had improved greatly since those times. Just a year ago, Futaba used to tease him with “This is Russian roulette coffee isn’t it?” Haru would also stare with concern and ask “Um, is this dark matter?” But that no longer was the case. Even Sojiro had approved, saying he wouldn’t mind if Akira served this coffee to their regulars.

 

“What would you like, Miss Sae? Some food?”

 

“...Just iced coffee, please.”

 

“Sure. You want low caffeine right? I’ll get the cold brew. Oh by the way Akechi, we’re using another brand of brown sugar, give it a try.”

 

Akira places the sugar pot in front of him, then pours the ready prepared cold brew into a glass cup.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

As if to urge the standing woman to make herself comfortable, he settles the glass cup onto a table surrounded by sofa seats. Sae’s expression was stern as she sat down. At that moment, the bell rang merrily as the door flies open and Futaba enters the cafe.

 

“Akira! I’m thirsty!”

 

“Want some iced coffee?”

 

“I want something more unhealthy, like coke.”

 

“OK, but it’s from our stock so make sure you tell Sojiro.”

 

“I’ll say you drank it while you were on duty.”

 

“Too bad, I’ve got Miss Sae and Akechi to vouch for me.”

 

 _Isn’t that right?_ Akira grinned towards the bar counter, as if asking someone for approval. Sae said nothing as Futaba pouted and retrieved a can from the fridge. The girl then plopped herself down in the seat directly across the woman.

 

“Did you come because Sojiro told you about it?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“It’s shocking, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,  I didn’t believe it when I first heard. To think that Kurusu used to be so sharp and reliable…”

 

“...I know.”

 

Silence befell the two sitting at the table. When Sae’s drink was half-gone, Futaba spoke again.

 

“...Akechi was a liar, wasn’t he?”

 

Sae looked up and seemed thoughtful before nodding.

 

“We also tricked him, so I guess we’re the same huh…” Futaba continues.

 

“Right. Akechi was one for lying to you all this time, but Kurusu also set him up. It’s one liar and another.”

 

“But I didn’t think Akira would start lying to himself...”

 

Futaba smiled sadly. Sae lowered her head as if to hide a pained expression.

 

“...He’s not accepting the reality....that he would never see Akechi again.”

 

Sae spoke with a strained voice as she looked over at Akira, seemingly engaged in conversation with the counter.

 

“...there’s nobody sitting there.”

 

* * *

 

Yongenjaya. It was here that Akira spent one year of his high school life.

 

While he and his friends encountered numerous extraordinary experiences, they also experienced grief that was not part of normal student life. It left a deep wound, yet Akira had no time to digest it properly as one thing popped up after another, and more problems built on top of each other. When finally he was able to sit down and think it through, everything was already over.

 

He was due to return to his small hometown and prepare to cram for entrance exams, but Akira begged for his parents to let him return to Yongen during spring break. He pleaded with Sojiro to let him stay in the cafe. Sojiro had sighed and seemed exasperated at the time, but quickly agreed to let Akira have the attic room once again.

 

In this room, Akira was left alone to his thoughts. He began to slowly pull at those knots that he never managed to untangle.

 

Akechi Goro. The young man whom, after leaving deep scars within him and his friends, departed from this world.

 

They tussled relentlessly, tried to kill each other in the most literal sense, and thought everything would end with nothing but hatred for one another. But ultimately, Akechi had sacrificed his own life in order to save Akira and his friends.

 

In the midst of circumstance, he was too occupied with what happened afterwards to think about Akechi. When Akira tried to think again, he found himself unable to coherently organize his thoughts. Feeling distressed, Akira decides to go back to Tokyo in hopes of making some sense of it all.

 

“Curiosity kills the cat, you know.” Morgana had laughed at him, but nevertheless followed along when the boy expressed his desire to learn more about Akechi.

 

Thus, Akira began to research about the detective, to retread all of his steps.

And Akira became depressed.

 

Everything about Akechi. His life after coming to Tokyo, the people at his school, and whatever that was left of his personal life. After putting all of that together, it became clear that the person known as Akechi Goro was built upon an empty shell. It resonated painfully with what Akira had heard from him in the past.

 

Akira had never thought of himself as particularly fortunate in life, but to compare with Akechi…

 

“Stop it.” Morgana had said to him. “You’ll never see the end when you start comparing misfortunes.”

 

Akira wondered. What if that evil god had a whim and decided to shift things around? It would be Akechi standing here in his place today, perhaps. He hypothesised to himself as Morgana looked on with worry in his large eyes.

 

Day after day, Akira contemplated this. His friends were concerned. They brought him outside and did what they can to keep him sane. But an idea that had taken hold is not so easily forgotten.

 

_I want to see him again._

 

_I want to see him, to yell my heart out at him, and apologize for not attempting to understand him._

 

_Most of all. I have something to tell him, even if it might make him uncomfortable._

 

_But, none of that is possible now._

 

* * *

 

On more than one occasion, Akira had asked Sae.

 

_"Did you find Akechi’s remains? Even if you're not sure, if you find anything, please let me know."_

 

Everytime he asked, Sae looked at him as if she was seeing something pitiful that could not be saved before averting her eyes.

 

_“Forget about Akechi.”_

_“You’ll never see him again, just let it go.”_

_“He’s gone to a place where you’ll never see him again.”_

 

It was the usual exchange, but nothing about it satisfied Akira. In order to put his feelings to rest, he needed something more concrete.

 

When Akira started having trouble sleeping, even Sojiro began to wear a concerned frown.

 

 _“You think too much about him if you stay here, it’s better for you to go back home.”_ Sojiro had suggested to him, but Akira refused; he didn’t want to forget about Akechi.

 

The days pass, and summer rolls around. Akira sleeps barely on the medication received from Takemi. One night just like any other, he slips into a shallow sleep with the windows open.

 

When morning came. Akira awoke and realized something.

 

He realized that Akechi wasn’t dead. Akechi was still alive.

 

He must have been missing something, or mistaken. Akechi was so strong-willed, he braved Mementos and Palaces alone for years, there was no way he would die in that kind of situation.

Morgana, who had been sleeping in the Sakura household, comes in the morning to check on him.

“......Mona, I must be mistaken this whole time.” Akira had smiled and told the cat-like creature. “Akechi is definitely not dead. Because look, he’s sitting right there.”

 

“Akira….? What...are you talking about?” Morgana stiffens, not comprehending what the boy had just said.

Akira reassures him that he’s fine, and that Morgana will come to understand someday.

 

If this was just like any other morning, he would wake up with puffy eyes from crying during the night. But this morning, his eyes felt light.

 

“Welcome home, Akechi. I won’t say the wrong thing this time.”

 

A breeze blows in through the open windows, carrying with it a fresh scent. Akira smiles as if invited by the wind, while Morgana looks on with a puzzled expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Sojiro, having returned from his errand, speaks with the lawyer.

 

“Is this some kind of...escapism?” Sae wondered while glancing in Akira’s direction.

 

“I don’t know any fancy words for this.” Sojiro said, “I just know that he isn’t taking things too well, not being able to save that boy.”

 

Sae said nothing, she gave a deep sigh.

 

“Sometimes, even I tend to forget they’re still high school students.” Sojiro continues, “Someone his age died right in front of his eyes, of course he’d be traumatized. He’s had to deal with too much at the same time. It’s over now, of course. I guess he’s still coping.”

 

“But...Akechi betrayed him, he betrayed them all.” Sae pointed out. “He was never on their side to begin with.”

 

“We only think that way because we’re adults, we’re using to giving up.”

 

The woman played with the straw in her long-empty cup.

 

“If that boy was one of those ‘corrupt adults’, this would’ve been much easier.”

 

“Did you bring him to see a doctor?”

 

“There’s a practitioner nearby that I brought him to. She said to just keep an eye on him for now.”

 

More sighs came from the two adults.

 

“You still haven’t found the body or anything?” Sojiro asked. Sae shifted her eyes away.

 

“No, nothing that could be considered Akechi’s.”

 

“...I see.”

 

Akira thought it ridiculous, to be talking about Akechi’s body. How could anything like that exist while he was still alive?

 

“Sojiro. I’m going out later, is that ok?” Seeing that the two have broken off for the moment, Akira called out to Sojiro.

 

“I don’t mind, but where’re you going? What about dinner?”

 

“I’ll grab something along the way. There’s a place I want to go to with Akechi.”

 

“......I see. Run along then.” Sojiro sighed softly.

 

“Thank you, Sojiro.”

 

Akira takes off his apron and retrieved his bag, nodding to Sae as he left the counter. “Stay as long as you like”

 

“Thanks, I will......”

 

“Akechi, Mona, let’s go.”

 

Morgana leaps off the counter and climbs onto Akira’s shoulder. As they left the cafe, the cat squints his eyes in the bright sunlight.

 

They arrived at Shibuya station after a train ride. Along the way Akira tried to placate his furry friend, who whined at having to stay in the bag during the heat of the day. They walk for a few minutes until arriving at a stylishly decorated bistro. It was crowded when Akira was here a year ago, but the fad has since passed, and he enters the bistro with no trouble. Akira asked for a terrace seat outside and, hiding from the waiters, Morgana slips out from his bag.

 

“Hmm? I think we’ve been here before.”

 

“We have, once.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup, we had to line up to get in, right Akechi?” Akira looks over at the seat across from him, as if expecting a ‘yes’.

 

“Oh! I remember now. It wasn’t this hot back then.” Morgana recalls.

 

“That’s right.”

 

* * *

 

Last year, it was only a few days after he met Akechi for the first time. Morgana was pining about having pancakes, so they were out in Shibuya looking for a place. Akira wasn’t too familiar with these places, as he considered them more popular amongst girls. They did some research and found a bistro not far from the station that might have seats. However, upon arrival, they were stunned by the one-hour wait. While Akira was torn over waiting or looking for another place, it was Akechi that had called out to them.

 

_“Hey, so we meet again.”_

 

He had the usual pleasant smile as he waved at them from the line filled with female patrons. _“Did you forget? You’re the Shujin student, Kurusu…...right? We met at the TV station before.”_

 

 _“I know, you’re Akechi.”_ Akira responded quickly. _“What are you doing here?”_

 

_“As you can see, I’m waiting in line.”_

 

Akira didn’t answer. It was kind of surreal, that a handsome-looking celebrity such as Akechi would bother to stand in line for over an hour just for pancakes.

 

_“Are you alone?” Akechi continues, “I am too, why don’t we go together?”_

 

_“Uh……”_

 

Akira was hesitant, despite Akechi being so friendly. He didn’t have anything personal against him. It’s just that Akechi opposed the Phantom Thieves, Akira didn’t exactly want to hang out with the detective.

 

_“I’ll be cutting in line.”_

 

 _“There aren’t any one-seaters here, so two people together won’t be a problem.”_ Akechi replied, _“Or are you waiting for someone? Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”_

 

 _“No, I’m by myself.”_ Akira answered automatically.

 

The reason to refuse the offer had slipped away and, sighing inwardly to himself, Akira thanked the other boy and stood in line beside him. As they waited, the menu was passed to them. Akira studied it, finding himself unable to tell the difference between the items.

 

 _“Why do girls want to line up for this stuff…”_ He sighed.

 

_“But you’re lining up, too.”_

 

He couldn’t reply to that.

 

 _“Ah, so you’re doing research for when you take someone out on a date, could that be it?”_ Akechi wonders, _“In that case, I can help you.”_

 

_“No, no way.”_

 

It was irritating. Akechi studied Akira with a curious expression, and changed the subject.

 

They spent the next few hours together, from being in line, to being inside the bistro, to finally going separate ways at the train station.

 

And to his surprise, Akira enjoyed it.

 

The boy who was one year older than he seemed so accustomed to conversing with adults and the media. Akechi was not only a good talker, but a good listener as well. He knew how to draw out conversation in people, listened and gave pleasing responses. Akira never felt it was awkward talking to him. Everything about Akechi just seemed perfect and calculated, from his good looks to the soft way he speaks, and his amicable demeanor. Even the faint, refreshing scent that he carried, his appearance was everything anyone could want. And, being a part of the masses himself, Akira didn’t find it unpleasant.

 

When Akechi saw Morgana peeking his head out from the bag, he was surprised, but quickly placed his suitcase so to hide the cat from being seen by the waiters.

 

_“I don’t think it’s a good idea to be giving a cat human food.”_

 

_“Don’t worry, this is a special cat.”_

 

 _“Huh…? Okay…”_ Akechi tilted his head to the side, whether it was because he wasn’t interested or just out of politeness, he asked no further on the subject. Akechi said nothing to offend Akira, and with that, this somewhat bizarre dessert date between two boys came to an end. The two arrived at the station together, almost naturally, before they bid farewell to each other. It was at that time, a pouring rain started to fall.

 

_“Sudden shower, huh.”_

 

 _“Hmm, it seems like it might last a while, though.”_ Akechi observed. It does seem so, since there were no wind and the sky had been like this all day. _“Do you have an umbrella?”_

 

_“Nope.”_

 

Akira had ignored the weather report, as he didn’t think he’d be out this late. It was the beginning of summer, but he still didn’t want to walk home soaking wet. He was thinking about buying some cheap umbrella from a convenience store when Akechi took something out from his suitcase.

 

_“Here, use it.”_

 

_“Eh?”_

 

Akechi was holding out a folded umbrella to him. Akira’s eyes darted between the detective and the umbrella, it wasn’t that he didn’t know how to use one. _“What about you?”_

 

_“I’ll be fine. I’ll just go home like this.”_

 

_“That’s not fine.”_

 

Akira had reservations about taking the umbrella from someone he hardly knew, especially knowing that the other person would get soaked. He refused, telling the detective he’d buy an umbrella somewhere else and that Akechi should use it for himself.

 

 _“No, that’s not what I mean.”_ Akechi shook his head, _“I’m riding a bike home, I can’t use it anyway.”_

 

Even so, Akira smiled weakly and tried to politely refuse.

 

_“Your cat...Morgana, was it? Even if you’re okay, cats hate getting wet.”_

 

With those words, there was no reason not to accept the umbrella.

 

Akira brings out his phone from his pocket. _“Akechi, your phone.”_

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“Tell me your number. I’ll return it.”_

 

_“I won’t mind if you throw it away.”_

 

_“That’s not okay. C’mon, I’m not going to tell the girls in my class.”_

 

It was understandable  the detective was reluctant to give out his contact number, as he was a celebrity. But Akira felt uneasy over borrowing something and never returning it. He persisted and Akechi, after thinking for a while, gave Akira his number.

 

That was how they started to see each other.

 

* * *

 

“Something like that happened, yeah.”

 

“See.”

 

“There’s no line today, maybe the popularity died down.”

 

“Yeah. Akechi didn’t even read the menu, he just told them to get him the most popular item.” Akira pondered, “Now that I think about it, people just like to bandwagon.”

 

“You’re no better. You said ‘Everything looks the same so I’ll just have whatever that sells.’”

Morgana throws him a stern look and disappeared into the darkness of the bag. The waiter comes to take their order. Same as the last time he was here, Akira orders two of the most popular assorted fruits pancake. The waiter looked at him perplexingly, but repeats the order and went away.

 

“Akechi was so busy taking photos with his phone.” Akira smiled at the seat across from him, and Morgana laughed as well.

 

“He did, didn’t he! And you were saying to him  ‘Are you a girl?’ I remember that.”

 

“Since we’re here, why don’t we take a selfie?”

 

“Okay. Include me in there as well.”

 

When the pancakes arrived, they took a photo together. The seat across, Morgana, and the food. Morgana then finished off most of the pancakes. Unlike that other day before, there was no sign of rain in the summer sky as Akira walked home.

 

* * *

 

Even if this was summer break, there’s no way Akira could sleep until noon. Moreover, he was still living under Leblanc’s roof, it was expected that he should help out in the cafe. This morning as usual, he makes breakfast for two and did preparations before opening. He was just about done cleaning up and waiting for the arrival of the boss, when the first faces to show up that day were his classmates.

 

“Mornin’!”

 

“Yo, Akira.”

 

Akira tilts his head as he was wiping a glass cup. “Is there some kind of event today?”

 

Ryuji and Ann shaked their heads.

 

“Nope, but it’s already mid-August.”

 

“We’re under the looming shadow of exams.”

 

“And furthermore, I haven’t done my homework.”

 

“Why would they give homework to third-year students? That’s cruel!”

 

The two chatted without a sliver of remorse in their voices.

 

“It’s an improvement over having not done your homework on the last day, at least.” Akira sighed.

 

“Right?” “Right?”

 

“Akira’s making fun of you, you know…” Morgana piped up.

 

Just as they were talking, Sojiro enters the cafe. After seeing the textbooks spread out over the table, he ushered the three youngsters upstairs.

 

“Will you be ok?” Akira asks.

 

“They’re not going to pass if you don’t keep an eye on them.” Sojiro noted.

 

Akira gave a weak smile and thanked him for understanding. “Okay, call me if it gets busy.” Then to his friends, “Ryuji, Ann, let’s go upstairs.”

 

“Seriously, you’ve got a lot in your hands.”

 

“Pretty much. But Akechi’s here today, I’ll have him help out too.”

 

“......Right.”

 

Akira opens the fridge and pours barley tea for four before carrying the cups upstairs. His friends were making themselves at home, pulling out the table for when they had meetings, and taking out their textbooks.

 

“Eh? It’s tea? Where’s the iced coffee?”

 

“We sell that here.”

 

“Isn’t ice coffee just powder dissolved in water?” Ryuji asks.

 

“Ryuji.” Akira lowers his voice. “Do you want to tell that to Sojiro?”

 

“No, I don’t wanna die just yet.”

 

Laughing, Akira takes out his own set of homework. He had more or less completed all of it, and seeing that his friends are here, he decides to finish today. Although Ryuji often complained about having so much to do as third-years were expected to go to cram school, the homework this summer was far less than what they got in their second-year. They could probably finish by evening.

 

When they had their lunch, and were starting to feel groggy, a guest arrives at Leblanc.

 

“Hello Miss Sae.”

 

“Hello, Kurusu.”

 

“Oh hey, Miss Sae.” “Hi!”

 

The wooden stairs creaked as Sae climbs up to the attic room. She smiles wryly after seeing all the books and paper spread out over the table.

 

“Tough being a teacher?”

 

“Much better than last year where we were literally crying on the last day of summer break.”

 

“I don’t think you should be patting yourselves on the back for that...”

 

Akira smiles when Sae slips into her serious attitude. “We do have exams coming up. Ryuji and Ann are working hard, so I had to help them. And luckily, today we have Akechi helping us too.”

 

Sae was silent but her expression tightened as she listened to Akira. Ryuji and Ann momentarily stops writing.

 

“Right?” Akira smiles at his two friends.

 

“Yeah. I expected as much from the top student of a prestigious school…”

 

“Ugh, I don’t like him.”

 

Sae’s mouth pursed into a thin line upon hearing Ryuji and Ann’s words.

 

“By the way, Miss Sae. What are you doing here in the attic?” Akira asks, “Did you want to find me?”

 

“Well, it’s nothing big.” She replies. “I just wanted to know…….were you close with Akechi?”

 

Akira thinks for a moment at her question. “I guess. Everyone else only started seeing him after the school festival, but I met him before the rainy season, and we met sometimes on personal terms.”

 

“How?”

 

“I met him on the streets, and somehow we exchanged contacts. We talked about random stuff and I saved him from being overrun by girls, so we hung out together. He’s just like any other friend in high school, though.”

 

“I didn’t think you and him were the types to get along.”

 

“Really? I think you know I’m pretty good at dealing with people.”

 

“......”

 

* * *

 

Thinking back on all the relationships he had built since he came to Tokyo, Akira reflected that he really wasn’t picky with who he built relationships with. But even amongst all those people, he had strangely enjoyed Akechi’s company. It had all started with nothing more than mere coincidence.

 

Depending on the situation, Akechi would act aloof, hide something mysterious behind his facade, and before they knew it, Akira would find himself being pulled along. That’s how Akechi, the boy one year his senior, was like. At first, it was annoying, but even if Akechi always called out to him when he saw him, Akira didn’t dislike it deep down. It was fun talking to Akechi, and even silence didn’t feel so awkward anymore.

 

They went out more often after school breaks.

 

 _“I don’t get you,”_ Akechi said, _“Is it that fun being with me?”_

 

_“You know a lot of places, I’m happy just following. I’m not from around, after all.”_

 

“ _Well, that is true. I only know so much after I came to the city for my studies.”_ The detective mused, _“But as residents, we actually don’t know what would make someone out of town happy.”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“But don’t you have any other friends or girls to ask out?”_

 

 _“I can ask my friends anytime at school. But I can only catch you on weekends and arrange a time.”_ Akira replied, _“As for girls...I have to take the lead with them and I get pretty tired. It’s also troublesome if they get the wrong idea.”_

 

_“Ah, I can relate.”_

 

Akechi gave a forced laugh. A moment later, he smiled again, mischievously this time.

 

_“However, what if I get the wrong idea?”_

 

_“......you’re messing with me again, stop it.”_

 

_“That’s no fun. You’re not getting flustered at all lately.”_

 

Akechi pouted deliberately, and Akira sighed at his behavior. But even these kind of banter was fun with him. The detective had not wanted to let anyone know, but Akira could tell he held an intense darkness in his heart. Akira knew, but decided not to probe. There was a part of yourself you didn’t want others to see, and that applied to everyone. If Akechi wanted Akira to know, he would tell him at the right time.

 

Right now, Akira wonders that perhaps he should have asked. But Akira also knew he’d get rejected, nevertheless.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Sae, you’re probably wondering why I’m so attached to Akechi.”

 

Akira turns around to face the place that belonged to Akechi, he was always standing there, somewhere right behind, where he could see Akira’s movements. Towards that Akechi, Akira felt nothing but immense remorse. The things he should have done. The words he should have said. Right now, at this moment, armed with the knowledge he has, Akira was sure he would have made the right choice.

 

“If a god really exists, maybe he returned Akechi to me because he wanted to give me a chance to correct all the mistakes I’ve made.” Akira explains, “I’ve never believed in something like a benevolent god, but maybe this will change my mind.” He smiles softly, turning back to Sae.

 

“......I see. Thank you.” Sae was not looking at him.

 

 _She is a good person at heart._ Akira thinks to himself.

 

“Do you want to drink something?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I have to be going.”

 

“Okay then.” Akira turns back to his homework and opens it to a page he hadn’t finished because he was busy teaching Ryuji and Ann.

 

Having broken off, Sae looks away from Akira and towards the two other youngsters, who had been quietly listening to their conversation.

 

“Do you have any thoughts about his condition?” Sae asks them.

 

Ryuji and Ann look at each other, then, with some hesitation, it was Ann who spoke first.

 

“I’ll be lying if I say I don’t…...but, I think we rely too much on Akira.”

 

“Yeah…….” Ryuji carries on from Ann. “He’s really smart, and can do anything and knows so many people. He’s always pretty chill so we just assumed he’d be okay with what happened to Akechi.”

 

“We weren’t close to Akechi and we never trusted him, but even then we were pretty shook up.” Ann continues, “When I think about it, there’s no way Akira could have been okay, even if he looked like he was fine. But we had so much to do and nobody thought to take care of him. I think it’s come back to bite us now.”

 

“We’re no doctors, we don’t know what’s the best for him. But seeing him right now...he seems pretty happy.” Ryuji remarks as he looks over at Akira.

 

“Hm? What’s up?” Akira wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, but felt the eyes on him.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Yeah? If there’s anything you don’t understand, Akechi can explain it better than me.”

 

“I don’t want him to teach me!”

 

“Ryuji……” Ann rolled her eyes and Akira laughed. Even Sae smiled a little.

  
“...you’re not giving anyone trouble, I guess we can still wait for you to slowly accept the truth and move on.” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best parts are still coming up. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer break came to an end.

 

Akira spend a good portion of summer break and the weekends thereafter going to places he had visited in the past with Akechi, especially the spots that would seem to interest the detective. Along with Morgana, they took photos, ate snacks, and just strolled around until the sky turned orange. The lethargic, lingering heat of late summer crept in as the seasons shifted.

 

Akira awoke earlier than usual one morning. It wasn’t so hot that he had to use the air-con, but neither was it cool enough to sleep comfortably, he just had trouble sleeping, perhaps.

 

Akira silently looked over at the clock by his bedside, it was too early. Morgana was still sound asleep at the foot of the bed. If he went back to sleep, he’d find it harder to wake up later, so Akira got up.

 

He looked out at the scenery outside the window, still misty in early morning, and then around his attic room.

 

Akechi wasn’t there.

 

“Akechi?”

 

Akira called out, but there was no sign of the detective anywhere. He called again. No response.

 

Akira stood up and got dressed, wondering why Akechi was nowhere to be seen. He descended to the cafe and, confirmed that no one was there either. Akira sighed to himself and went behind the counter. He took out the one of the jars holding the house blend from the shelf and after opening it, felt relieved that there were still some powder left. Akira then switched on the fire under the kettle. When the ceramic kettle began to rattle with steam, Morgana made his appearance on the counter.

 

“This is early for you.”

 

“Yeah, somehow I’m awake.”

 

“What are you making?”

 

“Coffee. Sojiro's usual blend.”

 

“House blend? Akechi’s favorite?”

 

“Yup……Akechi liked this, so if I make it, he’ll come back.”

 

Hearing those words, Morgana narrowed his eyes slightly.

 

* * *

 

As he hung out with Akechi more often, Akira had noticed something; no matter what he ate, the detective will always say the food tastes good. At first, the younger boy thought that maybe he wasn't sensitive to taste. But as they tried out more food and compared, he realized that wasn’t the case. It was not as if Akechi didn’t know how food tastes like, he just didn’t care much for them.

 

_“….Yeah, that’s right. To be honest, I’m not interested in how it tastes like.”_

 

_“So why do you take me to all these popular dining places?”_

 

“ _To get topics for conversation. I thought I made a convincing satisfied face, though.”_

 

Akira said nothing.

 

 _“What’s with that look?”_ Akechi asked.

 

_“I dunno, isn’t it human nature to enjoy food?”_

 

_“Maybe for most people? I just think others will find you more admirable if you’re not a picky eater.”_

 

_“Not being picky isn’t the same as having no preferences.”_

 

_“You’re not making a lot of sense.”_

 

But even so, Akechi showed favoritism for Leblanc’s coffee, and especially Sojiro’s house blend. At Leblanc, he never made the usual charming smile followed by “What do you recommend?”. Instead, Akechi had tried the different blends and settled on that one, ordering it every time.

 

_“So what, now coffee’s a different story?”_

 

_“Hey. I’m not a dummy, I do have certain preferences. The Boss’s coffee falls into that category.”_

 

Akechi had replied and smiled warmly at Sojiro. Akira felt somewhat defeated.

He decided on that day, to brew a cup of coffee that would make even the detective say tastes good.

 

That was how Akira became serious about helping Sojiro at the cafe.

 

One day, when Sojiro had asked Akira to mind Leblanc while he was out, Akechi came to visit. Sojiro had instructed Akira to only serve ready-prepared coffee for customers, but Akechi had insisted for him to brew a cup.

 

_“I heard your were practicing brewing skills,I’ll be your taste tester.”_

 

_“You‘re just here to laugh at me.”_

 

_“Are you going to serve me something to make me laugh at you?”_

 

_“……”_

 

Letting out a sigh, the young barista-in-training began grinding coffee beans as his boss had instructed. A pleasant fragrance wafted from the mill. Akechi lowered his eyes and spoke.

 

_“Hey…”_

 

_“Hmm?”_

_“What if…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What if…you…how should I put this…”_ Akechi paused, _“What if you started to like your enemy? What would you do?”_

 

Akira blinked.

 

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

 

 _“No…it’s just that—”_ Akira quickly explained, _“I didn’t think you’d be asking me for dating advice.”_

 

Having said that, Akechi made a face that looked as if he swallowed a piece of sushi whole.

 

_“Dating advice?”_

 

_“Am I mistaken?”_

 

 _“Umm, well,”_ He hesitated, _“’Liking’ someone can be taken in that way. So, I guess, yeah, that could be it.”_

 

_“Why the hesitation?”_

 

Akira made sure the water was boiling, then started to pour the hot liquid through the narrow spout of the kettle into the finely grounded beans.

 

_“Well, it’s the first time I’ve felt this way. But—just so you know, it’s a hypothetical question.”_

 

_“Yeah, sure.”_

 

The boy behind the counter gave a half-hearted reply, and pondered to himself.

 

Who is this enemy Akechi was talking about? If he recalled from those detective novels, detectives usually didn’t get along with the police, but Akechi had a good working relationship with the police.

 

It follows then, that the enemy of a detective would of course be the thief, which would be Akira and his friends. But Akira could not comprehend why Akechi would like them at all.

 

In that case, maybe it was some other person that Akechi liked. The detective had a lot of acquaintances due to his work, after all. Perhaps there was someone there that was difficult to deal with. The boy living in a cafe wouldn’t know that, of course.

 

Akira removed the powder before the final drop filters through.

 

He pushed the cup towards Akechi without a word. Suddenly feeling worked up for some reason.

 

Akechi liked somebody. This boy with the insolent smile, who doesn’t show his true feelings, who dodges all questions thrown at him, actually liked somebody. Akira should probably feel glad for him, and glad Akechi trusted him enough to talk about it. But somehow, Akira just felt incredibly annoyed.

 

If he said something to help Akechi, would Akechi find success with his endeavor?

 

_“……You should give up.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

The words sprang out of Akira’s mouth involuntarily.

 

 _“You said you’re enemies right? So that person hates you, right?”_ Akira continued, _“If they had a bad impression of you to begin with, you can’t really change it. It’ll just be a waste of time.”_

 

Akechi said nothing.

 

_“From what I see, I don’t think this is something you’re willing to go out of your way for. I suggest you quit while you’re ahead.”_

 

The detective stayed silent.

 

Akira frowned at himself inwardly. He wasn’t usually this cold and brusque. If Akechi had pointed that out to him, Akira decided he would brush it off as a joke and would give him some real, serious advice.

 

However, the detective listened without a word and without looking at him. He picked up the cup and took a sip, then two.

 

Was he angry? Akira wondered and felt a pang of guilt, he was about to say something when—

 

 _“Hey.”_ Akechi said abruptly.

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“This coffee of yours, it's not good at all.”_

 

Akira snapped up his head in surprise at those words. Akechi, who would always say that anything tastes good, had clearly told him the opposite.

 

_“You’re just bad at brewing. The water cooled down while you were pouring it. Didn’t you learn anything from the Boss?”_

 

Akira had no words to respond.

 

_“Although this is my favorite blend, I like a little complexity in the flavour, it adds to the character.”_

 

_“……is that so.”_

 

There wasn’t anything else to say as Akira stared half-dazed at the detective, who, despite saying it wasn’t good, emptied the whole cup.

 

Akechi stood up. _“Thanks for the coffee. To be honest, I don’t feel like it’s worth the money. But I did tell you to brew it, and the ingredients belong to the cafe.”_ He took out a note from his wallet and placed it onto the counter.

 

 _“Oh and,”_ Akechi added, _“I’ll be busy for a while, so I can’t go out with you anymore.”_

 

 _“A while? How long?”_ Akira pressed, _“We’re still going to the Planetarium, aren’t we?”_

 

 _“I can’t, not as planned.”_ The detective replied, _“I’ll contact you again if I’m free.”_

 

_“……I see. Okay.”_

 

 

All of that happened shortly before the school festival.

 

The next time Akira saw Akechi was at the Shujin school festival. Akechi acted as if he was never close with him at all. Maybe it was to play along with the hostile feelings his friends had towards the detective. Akira had said nothing.

 

But, he should have thought harder. He should have looked closer.

 

Because Akechi was acting aloof again.

 

It was almost as if he had gotten over something held in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve improved so much……even the regulars praise me for my coffee now.” Akira whispered.

 

It was Akechi’s favorite blend. Filled to the last drop, Akira placed the cup onto a saucer.

However, the person it was for was not there.

 

Akira bit his lower lip.

 

“Akechi, where did you go? Come out.”

 

“Akira……” Morgana looked at him with a pained expression.

 

“Akechi…” Akira cried out once more. No response came from the crisp morning air.

 

“Why, Mona? Why isn’t Akechi coming back?”

 

Morgana was silent.

 

_Why aren’t you appearing?_

 

_Where did you go?_

 

_Why aren’t you coming back?_

 

_If you had asked me that question today, I would have given you the correct answer._

 

Akira raised a fist and slammed it onto the counter. The cup of coffee jolted with a clang. He didn’t care, the rapidly swelling emotions within him have nowhere to go. A vague feeling of anxiety and fear grasped his thoughts, andAkira’s vision went dark.

 

“Mona, why is Akechi—!!”

 

“Calm down, Akira!”

 

His memory, along with all conscious thought, cuts off abruptly.

 

* * *

 

 

When Akira came to, he was lying on the cafe’s sofa. The first things he saw were Sojiro and Futaba’s worried faces in front of him.

 

“So you’re awake.”

 

“We were really spooked. Mona came running and was screaming ‘Akira collapsed!’”

 

“I can only hear the cat going ‘meow meow’ though….”

 

Akira pulled himself up, his clothes were clinging uncomfortably to his body with sweat. “How long was I…?”

 

“Not even 10 minutes, the coffee’s still hot.”

 

“I see….” Akira said with a smile, “It’s probably just anaemia. Sorry for worrying you.”

 

The three frowned even deeper at this response, Akira pretended he didn’t notice. He stood up and immediately felt exhausted. Pushing the feeling away, Akira walked over to the counter. Swallowing his exhaustion, he raised his head.

 

He shouldn’t be tired at all. He was with Akechi, he should be happy.

 

“Good morning, Akechi. What would you like for breakfast?”

 

Akira smiled and spoke to the counter.

Sojiro looked on with unease in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sae visited again, it was already long past summer, going into mid-autumn. Third-year students have to seriously start preparing for exams. The school festival served as a breather at this time. Although some students prefer to study, it was still an event looked forward to by most.

 

Akira’s class was also supposed to be in charge of some activity, but at that time, Akira fell ill and stopped going to school.

 

Ryuji and Ann would visit sometimes and ask him to help out with small tasks. When that ended, the days of using air-con was over, Akira cooped himself up in his room.

 

“Kurusu, what’s the meaning of this?” Sae asked.

 

“……what do you mean?”

 

Akira was burning coffee-scented incense when Makoto showed up with her sister, who immediately started to interrogate him with quite some force. Sae had always been a high-strung woman, but today, she seemed especially anxious.

 

Akira craned his neck to look at her, as if to ask “what’s all this about?”, Sae raised her thin eyebrows.

 

“What I mean is, why aren’t you going to school?”

 

“Oh, so it’s about that.”

 

The boy shrugged as if he didn’t care. It was as she said, he hadn’t been to school in a month. Akira was feeling ill before, but when he got better, he continued to stay at home, claiming it was for self-study.

 

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, concerned.

 

Sojiro had also been concerned, but let him be. His trustworthy homeroom teacher was aware of his situation, and he was well-prepared for exams. This was all thanks to his broad connections with people.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make my parents cry by repeating or becoming a hobo.”

 

Makoto wore a worried expression at the response, but Sae would have none of it.

 

“That’s not the problem! If you don’t go to school your studies will—“

 

“I have something more important to do now.” Akira snapped, interrupting her.

 

Normally, he would never be so rude, and Sae looked quite taken aback by the behavior. There was a pause.

 

“And what is it?” Sae asked.

 

“I have to be with Akechi.”

 

Sae didn’t answer. Akira looked over at Akechi’s position and smiled.

 

“Akechi’s been pretty unstable lately. If I don’t keep an eye on him, I’m afraid he’ll go somewhere. He’ll be better soon, so can you just let me do what I want for now?”

 

“You’re the one who’s unstable. I heard you collapsed the other day. If you keep being like this—“

 

“I don’t care about myself.” Akira interrupts again. “Akechi’s finally back. I’m going to keep a good hold on him now.”

 

“……”

 

Sae made an incredulous expression. Makoto looked at her sister, after a thoughtful moment, she spoke up.

 

“I think…it’s because it’s close.”

 

“What is?”

 

“The day……that he died.”

 

“Oh……”

 

“I think that’s also why Akira got sick during the school festival. It was a turbulent time for us, after all.”

 

Sae was at a loss for words as she looked towards the calendar on the wall. It was at the pages November and December, there was less than a page left before the end of the year.

 

After a moment, Sae spoke up.

"Kurusu, just accept it, please? He’s…Akechi is gone. Gone to a far-off place where you can’t reach.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Well then,” Sae bit out,“I’ll say this. You will never see Akechi again. Just give up.”

 

Akira frowned at her words. “What’s the matter Miss Sae? Why are you being so mean? Akechi’s sitting right—”

 

“Get a hold of yourself!” Sae raised her voice over his this time, “He doesn’t exist anymore! Why can’t you see?! You’re not such a weakling!”

 

Akira did not answer.

 

“Forget him! Give it up! You won’t see him again! Because—!”

 

“Sis!”

 

“Because Akechi is—!!”

 

Sae shouted angrily as Makoto strived to stop her. The older woman was trying to say something, but swallowed it and became silent. Akira continue to stare at her silently. She averted her eyes, perhaps in embarrassment over her rage.

 

Akira studied the woman, who had said nothing since. Then, with a weak smile, he spoke to her.

 

“Miss Sae, are you tired?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know about your lawyer job, but you really should take a break. You seem exhausted, you’re saying some pretty weird stuff.”

 

“……”

 

“What you said just then, it’s almost like you’re telling me……Akechi is dead.”

Akira gave a chuckle. “You shouldn’t joke about that, it’s not funny” He turned around to give a smile to the air and said “right?”.

 

Sae’s shoulders drop in defeat. “I understand.”

 

“Thanks for understanding. Please take your time here.”

 

“Yes, I’ll take my time and think about how to make you come to your senses.”

 

Akira tilts his head at Sae’s words.

Her eyes had an added edge of determination and sharpness to them.

 

Strangely, it reminded him of the time, in that incident, where she decided to help them even when she was at a loss herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after her previous visit that Sae came to the attic room again.

 

It was on a Sunday afternoon and, as usual, Akira was facing Akechi’s direction and enjoying a cup of coffee that he brewed himself, when soft footsteps were heard as Futaba ascended up to the room.

 

“Akira~ Are you awake~?”

 

“It’s already noon.”

 

“I can sleep anywhere anytime, you know.”

 

“Try sleeping in front of the station then.”

 

“Sorry, that was my bad.”

 

“Okay, okay. So, what’s up?” Akira chuckled and renewed the conversation, Futaba made face as she remembered what she was there for.

 

“Ah, right. Miss Sae is here, can she come up?”

 

“I don’t mind, she always comes up by herself anyways.”

 

“I thought so too……but she has someone with her.” Futaba explained.

 

“Someone?” Akira looked surprised, “Who is it?”

 

Futaba shook her head. “Dunno. She orders him around, some kind of subordinate, I guess? Doesn’t look like a lawyer.”

 

“What kind of person?” Akira asked.

 

“I can’t see the face cuz he has a hood on, it’s a guy though.”

 

“……I see. Well, whatever. Let them come up.”

 

Akira stood up and started tidying his table, it wasn’t too messy to begin with, but there were manners to uphold for welcoming guests. When he was done putting away some of the things spread over it, Futaba appeared with Sae and her companion.

 

“Mona.” Akira called quietly to the cat.

 

“Got it.”

 

Morgana headed for the stairs. The three visitors passed him and entered the attic room.

 

It was as Futaba had said, the person behind Sae did not look like a lawyer or anything related of the sorts. He had loose clothing fitting for a young person, and his face unrecognizable, being covered by a hood. However, from his physique and the way he walked, this was definitely a guy.

 

Akira glanced at him briefly, and then back to Sae.

 

“What is it today, Miss Sae?” He asked.

 

“I have something to tell you.” She replied, her tone serious.

 

“Again? I don’t mind but, don’t say mean stuff about Akechi anymore, okay?” Akira turned back to Akechi’s direction and asked for agreement. The person standing behind Sae jerked slightly.

 

“I know you don’t like Akechi that much, but isn’t it a bit too harsh to treat him like a dead person?” Akira smiled towards the woman. Sae did not speak, but sighed and—

 

“If you please, Akechi.”

 

Sae called out to the person standing behind her.

Not to the “Akechi” in his fixed position behind Akira.

 

The hooded person stepped out and walked forward, Akira blinked. Before he was able to ask anything like a name, the other person opened his mouth.

 

“……Get a hold of yourself.”

 

It was a low, pleasant voice. Futaba’s eyes widened upon hearing it.

 

“I don’t recall being this obsessed over by some pathetic trash. Snap out of it, idiot.”

 

Spitting out those words as if annoyed, the figure pulled off his hood abruptly.

 

“…….!”

 

What appeared was the face of a person they had not seen in a long time.

 

The light hazelnut-colored hair, auburn eyes, slender arms and legs, the features were unchanged from the past. Those lips that always had a gentle smile on them were now twisted into an irritated scowl. But even so, it was something Akira was well-acquainted with.

 

He had hoped and yearned. He had grasped and languished. It was the person he had wanted to see so much that he thought he’d gone insane from the longing.

 

The person who, on that fateful day, had disappeared on the other side of the steel wall, never to be seen again.

 

“……Akechi!” Futaba whispered in disbelief, Akechi threw her a glance, clearly displeased.

 

Akira stared with hot intensity at the person in front of him, at that handsome yet unchanged face. His lips trembled, squeezing out a long-held breath.

 

“So you’ve finally appeared, the real thing.”

 

What came out was not a name, nor a question. For a fraction of a second, Akechi and Sae were stunned, not grasping the true meaning of the words spoken.

 

That fraction of a second was enough.

 

“…y, you!”

 

Before the moment had passed, Akechi turned on his heels and fled. His decision had been fast and accurate.

 

Nevertheless, it was over in an instant.

 

“Mona, stop him!”

 

“Leave it to me!”

 

Morgana, who had been waiting at the landing of the stairs, leapt out at Akechi’s face as he came running down.

 

“Wh— get off me, you stupid cat!”

 

“Over my dead body! You have no idea what Akira went through while you were gone!”

 

“Like I care!”

 

The purpose of slowing him down had been fulfilled, as Akechi grappled with the cat on his face, Akira closed in on the other boy and tackled him. Akechi, who was spouting insults at Morgana, was hit by the force of the tackle and lost his balance. The two boys tumbled together to the floor.Akira wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy, not caring about their unceremonious position.

 

“You’re real…You’re the real Akechi.”

 

“Why you…!”

 

“Finally. This isn’t a dream……hah, I’m never letting go!”

 

“Stop fucking around, get off!”

 

Sae stared confusedly at the two, Akira tangling his limbs around Akechi while the other boy desperately tried to pry them off. Finally, her expression turned solemn as she spoke.

 

“Kurusu.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“……You planned this?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since the beginning.”

 

Sae and Akechi both groaned at those words, understanding fully the meaning behind them.

 

“Sorry, Miss Sae. I forgot to mention that this guy is such a pain in the ass.”

 

“YOU of all people talking about pain in the asses?” Morgana commented in a weary tone.

 

“Everyone knows I’m a pain, but not to his extent.”

 

“Well, his methods weren’t exactly tasteful.” The cat admitted truthfully.

 

“Right?” Akechi growled, “I can’t believe this…….acting insane? Just to draw out someone who was supposed to be dead?”

 

Akira grinned at Akechi’s words.

 

That was right. He didn’t have a condition that would cause concern. He wasn’t seeing a non-existent Akechi.

 

Everything was a ruse for the sake of drawing out the real Akechi, who had been publicly announced by the police as missing.

 

“Seriously. I can’t believe this. Honestly. Miss Sae really cared about you and you did this to her? You inhuman, lowly piece of attic trash.”

 

Somehow, he was being insulted, but Akira didn’t care. Instead, he had thought he would never hear those words again, and he revelled in them.

 

“Just unbelievable. I never thought you’d use such wicked methods to get your way, Kurusu.” Sae clicked her heels, irritated.

 

“If I don’t do this, you won’t give Akechi back to me.”

 

“Excuse me? I don’t belong to you…….”

 

Akechi had relaxed in his hold, perhaps tired from shouting all the insults. Akira embraced him tightly, running his fingers through the other’s soft hair and breathing in the nostalgic scent. Confirming again and again that this was a living, breathing person with blood coursing through their veins.

 

Sae stared at the two on the floor, exasperated.

 

“Oy, what’s all this ruckus……”

 

Sojiro came up the stairs, and Sae looked at him questioningly. Sojiro scanned the scene before him briefly, but did not seem surprised.

 

“You’re alive, young man. I thought as much.”

 

Akechi gave a small shrug.

 

“Sorry, Boss. I’m still kicking.” He responded, “The coffee at the courthouse is disgusting, I’d like a cup if you please.”

 

“Did you know about this?” Sae asked.

 

“No. But I thought of the possibility.” Sojiro replied.

 

“Cuz you’re way too nice, Miss Sae.” Futaba, who had been standing at the stairs and blocking the way down, smiled.

 

“She’s right. We noticed that you never once said he was ‘dead’ after the incident,” Sojiro added, “When we became aware of that, everything became suspicious.”

 

It was as Futaba and Sojiro said.

 

Akira had asked Sae numerous times. _Did you find Akechi’s remains? Anything, even if it can’t be confirmed. I just want a place for him to rest in peace. I want to find closure for my feelings. If there’s anything you know, please tell me._

 

When Akira pleaded with her, Sae had always averted her eyes.

 

_“Forget about Akechi.”_

 

_“You will never see him again, so give up.”_

 

_“Akechi has gone to a place where you will never see him again.”_

 

It was always those empty words. Sae had never once firmly told him “Forget it, Akechi is dead”. It might have been out of consideration for his feelings to not use the word “dead”. But once Akira noticed the strangeness of her responses, he became skeptical.

 

The missing body. The unnatural quietness of mass media over the case of the detective prince. And Shido who, after his change of heart, did not mention even once about his own son whom he manipulated and killed in the end.

 

Most of all, it was because Sae herself, the person who knew Akechi for the longest time out of all of them, stopped talking about him.

 

“So Akira, you were acting, then?” Sojiro asked the black-haired boy on the floor.

 

“You noticed?”

 

“I had a hunch.”

 

“You knew and you let him do this?” Sae said in disbelief.

 

A few of his friends had known about Akira’s plans (barring the ones who could not keep a secret), and Sae became even more livid upon being told. Sojiro, however, did not seem to be in the know.

 

“Like I said. A kid just like them died trying to protect them, of course it’ll be traumatic.” Sojiro continued, “I get that you officials think it’s best to write him off as dead, but I can’t say the same after seeing Akira act this way.”

 

Akira then realized he had been causing a lot of trouble for his guardian.

 

His friends shared the same wound afflicted by Akechi’s death. However, Akira had a personal relationship with the detective. Knowing about his past and his grievances, Akira was bottling up something entirely different to his other friends.

 

Alone in this room, Akira could do nothing but let his emotions run like the sand from an hourglass. That was when Sojiro came to him with wise words from an adult. It wasn’t advice, and nor was Sojiro trying to reason with him. It was those kind words that helped Akira to slowly digest and make sense of his piled-up emotions.

 

“I admit, Akira’s methods weren’t admirable. But there was really a time he became desperate looking for you.” Sojiro explained.

 

“Akira couldn’t even sleep without meds.” Morgana added.

 

“To be fair, what Akira did was pretty outrageous. You have the right to complain or scold him for it. But I’d like you to try and understand his feelings as well.”

 

Sae let out a breath.

 

“……I guess, I also have responsibility in this.” She said.

 

The ex-prosecuter then started talking about how she had found Akechi after Akira had been confined.

 

Sae found the detective badly wounded near the Diet Building, and the reason she never told them about it was that she did not think Akechi would survive. Sae had known from the Phantom Thieves that Akechi died in the Metaverse, and that people can die even without any visible injury. The prosecutor had thought that, though Akechi was barely alive then, sooner or later he would perish from his wounds. To save Akira and his friends from having to experience his death a second time, Sae decided not to tell them.

 

“But I never thought……”

 

“Sorry that I failed to die.” Akechi mumbled.

 

“Stop saying things like that.” Sae snapped.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Miss Sae, If you don’t fix your short temper, you’re going to get a stroke.”

 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” The woman bent down, pinched the boy’s cheek and pulled.

 

“Ow it hurtsmybadI’msorry”

 

The atmosphere in the room loosened slightly and seemed almost reminiscent of the past.

 

“After he woke up,I still couldn’t tell you. But you should know…by that time, I am no longer authorized to be involved with him.”

 

Akira nodded.

 

Akechi was the culprit in the psychotic and mental shutdown incidents. However, it was difficult to convict him, but they could not let him go free either—An understandably sticky situation. With her current standing, Sae was unable to disclose any information about Akechi, who had abilities that could defy national security measures.

 

“But you still brought Akechi here for my sake. Thank you.”

 

“Truly, Miss Sae is such a nice person.” Futaba giggled.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Stop it, please.” Sae sighed, flustered by the sudden praise.

 

Akira turned back to Akechi.

 

“Akechi, what were you doing all this time?”

 

“Errands for the SIU. Oh and being a guinea pig.” He replied drily.

 

The younger boy said nothing. The answer Akechi gave was plenty enough; he needn’t go into detail.

 

“Will you be able to live normally again? As in, go to school and uni.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“Are you okay with that, Akechi?” Morgana asked.

 

“It’s more than okay, for someone like me. I can eat and have a roof over my head, and a salary too. And they don’t make me do the stuff that old geezer made me do. I’m pretty free, aside from being on a leash.”

 

Nobody said a word.

 

“Anyways. Can you let go of me now?” Sensing the discomfort in the air, Akechi spoke wearily. The tension loosened.

 

“If I let go, you’d run.”

 

“I’m not gonna run. If I do, you’re just gonna do something even worse next time.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“That wasn’t a compliment!”

 

Akira grudgingly let go of the other boy’s body and stood up. He extended a hand to Akechi, but it was swatted away.

 

“I don’t need your help, stupid.”

 

Sojiro seemed appalled at Akechi rudeness, it was the first time he had witnessed that side of him. The ex-detective stood up and clasped his arms, making a scowl.

 

“Well, instead of standing around, why don’t we go down and talk? I’ll get the coffee.” Sojiro suggested.

 

“Boss, I’ll have a house blend.” Akechi spoke up.

 

“I don’t mind, but let him brew it for you.” The boss of Leblanc nodded at Akira.

 

“Huh?”

 

“After you went missing, he brewed your favorite coffee all the time.” Sojiro explained, “He was doing that long before this whole monkey show.”

 

Akechi was speechless.

 

Sae and the others then descended to the cafe. Only the two boys were left alone in the attic room. Akechi glanced at Akira, then jerked his head away as if to say he was not interested. Akira had been holding his hand all this time, and he tried to shake that off too, but to no avail. Knowing the younger boy was not going to let go, Akechi resigned and let out a sigh.

 

“You really have to apologize to Miss Sae later.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t really listen to anyone except her, she’s useful so they give her some leeway. But she’s not a prosecutor anymore, did you know how much trouble she had to go through to bring me here? “

 

Akira did not know it would be such a big deal. He did feel guilty about it.

 

“I understand. I’ll apologize later.”

 

“…seriously…” Akechi scratched his head in annoyance.

 

The younger boy pulled at his hand gently. And gave a small smile when the older boy turned to look at him. “Akechi.”

 

“What?”

 

“Long time no see.”

 

“……”

 

“I missed you.” Akira beamed at him.

 

Akechi jerked his head away yet again. “Well, I don’t miss **you.** ”

 

The response was well-anticipated. Akira chuckled.

 

“You’re such a liar.”

 

“What the—“

 

“Despite saying that, you still came to see me, didn’t you?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“In the summer, when it was hot and I had all the windows open. You came to my room.”

 

“……you actually knew…….”

 

Akechi looked surprised as his eyes came back to rest on Akira, who smiled even wider after seeing his expression.

 

That one summer night in the midst of sleepless nights, Akira closes his eyes,having taken the medication given to him by Takemi. It was the beginning of the heat of summer, and he fell into a shallow, uneasy sleep. In his dreams, he was staring at the surface of the ocean where that ship had sunk, as the tears overflowed. Akira had remembered from his hazy consciousness, that Akechi came to his bedside and wiped away those tears.

 

“……I heard you were on meds, I figured you’d think it’s all just a dream.”

 

“I always used to wake up with my eyes swollen from crying. But that morning, I didn’t. I remembered you calling my name. And your scent remained.”

 

Akechi made a “tch” sound.

 

“I…I heard you couldn’t sleep because of the heat, so I thought I’d come to laugh at you.” Akechi grumbled, “Who knew, you were crying like some little baby, you attic trash. So I just wiped them out of curiosity.”

 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Akechi the liar.”

 

The hand that touched his face. The remnants of that low, pleasant voice. The fresh scent that lingered in the air used to be Akechi’s preferred fragrance. It was thanks to those things that Akira could believe, without a doubt, that Akechi was alive. He took the older boy’s warm hand into his own once again.

 

“Akechi, let’s go out next Sunday.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We promised to go to the Planetarium, remember?”

 

“When did we promise that?”

 

“About a year ago. I have to keep my promise, because I’m an honest guy.”

 

“What did you just say? You liar.”

 

“You calling **me** a liar……”

 

“You did this two times, once before AND this time. Nobody’s going to smile and forgive you anymore. You don’t even care that you get everyone else involved in your lies, you big crook. Liar.”

 

Akechi seemed genuinely disgusted with him. Akira could do nothing but give a tired smile. To be fair, they were pretty much equal in terms of not being truthful, but Akechi was staring daggers at him this moment, it was probably not a good time to voice that sentiment.

 

“If you say it like that, I’ve got nothing.”

 

“Of course not, stupid.”

 

Akira laughed helplessly at that, and continued.

 

“But, there’s one thing I definitely won’t lie about.”

 

“Huh? You have something like that?”

 

“I do.”

 

Akira brought the other’s hand up to him. Unlike before, it was no longer covered in black leather. The younger boy brought the hand closer, then pressed his lips to the skin.

 

“I like you, Akechi. Even if you’re the enemy.”

 

Akechi’s eyes widened.

 

The feelings that had unconsciously taken hold back then.

 

When Akira realized he had those feelings, there was no way to release them anymore. Because the person he had feelings for was no longer around.

 

However, if he hadn’t experienced separation on that cruiser ship, perhaps these feelings would have gone unnoticed and withered with time. The person that Akira wanted to confess to was now alive and standing before him, listening to his words that have been hanging in the air for far too long.

 

“Be prepared. You had me wrapped around your finger for too long,” Akira smirked,“this time, I’m going to do the same to you with my debonair charm.”

 

Akechi looked scandalized as a faint blush crawled up his cheek. He quickly pulled his hand away from the other boy.

 

“Tch. As if you can, you big liar. I hate you so much.”

 

“If I’m a big liar, you’re one too?”

 

Morgana came up the stairs to see why the two hadn’t joined the others in the cafe yet. He stood and watched the whole exchange, then sighed wearily.

 

“Really…As far as I'm concerned, you’re both the same, liar and liar.”

 

 

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message from きとろん:
> 
> How did you find this story about the two liars?  
> If you love the protagonist and Akechi, you probably found it very distressing in the middle. Thank you for not giving up and reading it until the end. There is nothing that would make me happier than if you smiled after you have finished reading.
> 
> Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for reading and thanks to my friend Cezaria for taking the time and effort to translated this story.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Translator's note:  
> I might go back and fix little things but this story is more or less done.
> 
> Also, I have drawn a short comic of one of the scenes implied in the story, you can see it here: http://chuuni.tumblr.com/post/160441537788
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
